


It Lives... And Kills The Curiosity

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [17]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Children, Pugs, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: People say the curiosity kills the cat, but Edgewater’s children cannot resist to a good mystery.
Relationships: Briar Daly/Edmund Marlcaster, Briar Daly/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Edmund Marlcaster/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Harry Foredale/Main Character (Desire &Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It Lives... And Kills The Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Since it contains spoils from It Lives in the Woods, reader discretion is advised.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

Edmund had been restless, distracted all morning, often peeking out the window or pacing around the hall. After much insistence from his siblings, Edmund admitted that he was waiting for the mail man, but then, his lips were sealed.

‘I’m surrounded by idiots. You don’t know how to interrogate!’ Briar blamed them, ‘This time, I’m going to talk to him and get the truth out of him in two seconds!’ and turning to Harry, added, ‘And you, aspiring James Bond, watch and learn!’

However, not even all of Briar’s persuasive power was able to extract another word from him. She returned to the other children shocked and indignant, ‘He said it was a private thing! What does he mean by that?!’

As soon as the box arrived, Edmund took it to the bedroom and from there to the video room. And that weekend, they barely saw him. After meals and fulfilling the strictly necessary social duties, Edmund disappeared. Sunday night, the children were bursting with curiosity.

The video room door was locked. Briar pulled a hairpin from Beatrice’s head.

‘Auch!’

Sunny snarled at Briar for hurting his owner.

‘Sorry … it’s for a good cause. And you, don’t snarl at me, Sunny. I didn’t break any bones to your owner.’

Briar managed to open the door surprisingly quietly.

‘I dare to ask where you learned to do that.’

‘I’ve spent a good part of my short life grounded in the bedroom’

They entered. Edmund was sitting in a chair, eating snacks from a bowl. The sound was quite loud, so it’s no wonder he didn’t hear the door open. The children and the pup hid behind the other armchairs, covered by the darkness, carefully following the action on the screen.

Initially, nothing special was happening. A group of teenagers was in a dark forest. 

One of the characters has a dog. Sunny got ready to bark at the screen dog,but Beatrice shuts him down in time, ‘Shush, Sunny, Edmund cannot know that we are here!’ whispered.

‘Why did you let the flea bag in?’

‘You are here too, aren’t you?’

‘Shut up, you two!’ Briar scolded.

When they looked back at the screen, the sinister forest had come to life and the roots of the tree were wrapping around the teenage limbs. In the blink of an eye, a teenager was swallowed by the dark undergrowth. Then, they’re attacked by a teen-grey-face-monster that is defeated and that afterwards they finally realize that it was a friend who disappeared a couple of weeks ago. He was human again.

The teenagers moved farther into the forest. Suddenly, a skeletal vine beast leapt out from behind a tree. This time, it was Beatrice who had to cover her mouth. At some point, Devon, the protagonist, arrived at some ruins in the middle of the forest. A character named Noah was leading the protagonist into a cavern under the ruins, threatening her with a knife against herr throat.

‘It’s the only way…’ Noah kept saying to Devon.

‘Noah, I don’t understand…Why are you doing this?!’

‘Trust me, everything will make sense in a minute.’

‘How can I trust you when you’re pointing a knife at me?!’

They went down a staircase and arrived at a kind of large hall, with chairs arranged in a circle, where Devon’s friends were already seated, frantically, struggling against invisible bounds. Noah made Devon take a seat too.

Meanwhile, a strange dark creature appeared. It was not exactly like a ghost, nor a monster, yet it was scary in every way.

‘What is that supposed to be? It’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen!’ Beatrice commented.

‘It made me think of you.’ Harry said.

‘One more word, I’ll bite you both!’ Briar threatened them.

The creature wanted young people to play some kind of game.

‘Are you scared?’ the creature screeched. 

The three children screamed frightened. Sunny hid under a chair, shivering. Edmund, startled by the children’s screams, dropped the bowl that broke into a thousand pieces. The children did not stop screaming until Edmund turned on the lights.

‘You scared me to death! And how the hell did you get in? The door was locked!’

‘We have our ways…’ Briar answered.

‘Curiosity killed the cat. If I was hiding this from you, it was because I had reasons for it. This show is not for your age,’

‘We are no longer some kindergarten babies. We are eleven years old…practically pre-teens! I mean, he’s ten, but that’s just a detail.’ Briar countered.

‘Who is Mr. Red and Jane? Beatrice asked, ‘What happened ten years ago?’

'A bunch of overly curious kids, like you, went to peek into the forest …however, in their case, curiosity killed more than the cat.’ Edmund explained.

‘We want to watch more!’ Harry asked.

‘No way. Judging by your screams, you’re going to have nightmares at tonight. It is no accident that this is a PG 12 show.’

‘We can handle it,’ the children assured.

They couldn’t.

The end…or not.


End file.
